boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Chamalian
Open Race -Still being worked on - '!! ''Welcome to the Race of the Chamalians. There are sub classes and history for each type of character. There are the Exiled, The Valkyries, The Realm Grasp, and The Cityhood. If you are going to be a Chamailian you will end up being one of them. '' Creation Chamailians long ago lived within the Terra Plains between what is now known as Cove and the Chamailian Mountain. Their race is rare and even rarer still is seeing them outside of their mountain air. Devenok was once a feared to be Lord of the lands at the time beat and chambered the people until they held no choice but the need to submit. In the Competitions, they were holding for a King; he was cheated. Killing a priest and causing riots to break out throughout the land peasants were then going after the lord of the land and the small revolution. Lord had their magic, and Devenok had taken the powers of all the leading members of the lands of Terra Plains. The Valkyrie they had called them, gifted farm hands mostly were women and children who were left. They defended all they could and when a rumor had it that he was going to burn the village and plains they ran. Valkyries, guiding souls of the warriors to their final resting places. The small families moved into what was called the Mountains of gods. Rainbows ascended upon the lands from the heavens due to believing that Kayen goddess of grace was shining down and blessing the lands of Terra. So these few fled into what was become of the gods' mountains. Devenok had found that there was a high price to pay for betraying him, when they had gone into the mines that had stopped nothing. Still onword, he chased them higher through the caves through Druggar and Drow cities within the mountains, up to razor edged cliffs, they had lost two-thirds of their people through this small journey, and only a handful survived. The rests were going to be left to starve in those mines. Even still they climbed harsher and harder throughout the tops of the mountain peaks until they had come to the metal veins and gem mines, riches beyond their wild and not a drop to eat. All their rations gone and angers rose and flared over the hunger. They were left to die. A simple child had pulled out a wooden carving of a cat and began to pray having nothing left but faith. "Bless these walls, so we may live, take our hearts and mend, make us sing with joy in hearts, and our minds to over come the dark bless us few who fight to live. Dear Gods, Save us from death" Simple wish pure and honest from the child would then give forth to four special gods. Jynx the Cat God of Chaos, blessed the mines with the odd changing the pain that was coming from it was through his right to keep the worlds to be unique. Luna the Goddess of the moon had shown so brightly on the last day of the transformation that the glimmer of her rays lit the exit into the Chamailian air on the top of Mount Chamales. Fates (which was believed to draw in threes,) Was considered the gods who made trials always the most difficult for them, and Dark was the one they would rest in when all was done. The transformation took two weeks from human to Chamailian. History Cityhood Realm Grasp Exiled Exiled in Chamales means you were thrown down the mountain and you did not plunge in the waters. By some test of fate a Chamailian who survives getting thrown off the mountain is considered dead or if you live it is exiled. Chamails who betrayed Devenok often haid thier powers removed, their hair cut if not scalped, stipped of thier clothing, useed then discarded to die off the side of the cliff. Those who managed to live through this were conisdered traitors for not accepting the death the god was placing upon them. A handful of beings have survived by exile. Finding a way to live before hitting the watery grave below. : ''"It was then my hand moved with out me even thinking, the bird of large wings and talons were in my sight, all I thought to be gone and lost, was no more, there was life, the gods had spared me and it was upon the wings of the raven I found my salvation in exile." ::::::::::::: ''-Katrina Vladden's Journal Volume 2'' Valkyries This was a group that was often expiramented on when Devenok was first making his scouts, these were the few that escaped the full annihilation of the treatments. This group was brought far beneath the Moutnain of Chamales. They are the ones free of Devenok's grasp and those being are allowed the free thought. The Valkries were the rebellion and for centuries they had fought and told tales of the world below, tales of simplier life and how they came to be. The Rebellion was out numbered and they were forvced to stay undergroun when they believe they have enough power they fight untill pushed back. Alethia and her brother Hamal were silent leaders of the Valkries themselves. They had fled after Hamal had taken the hand of Devenok, the hand to this day still lives and moves. : "You will find them when you least expect them, they may be different from you and I, but there is no doubt their hearts pound more fierce then any soldier Devenok has to command." :::::::::::::::: ''-Alethia Priestess of Hope.'' Habitat They live with in and above the Mount Chamales. Valkryies tend to stay with in the mountains while the rest live up in the city. They are a Psionic race, with a military lifestyle. Hair length is ranks of ones power. They live in the hairsh climates of winter. Many chamailians are known to get sick or ill durring the normal summers of Faerune. Men are dominant and arranged marriages happen, rare is love or other things of that nature. Duty is a common goal and it is placed above everyone else. Deities ''Luna:'' The moon goddess that hangs over head, It is with much belief that this is the Night Sun. She appears in the heavens in a vast glow creating the world of Chamales to be lit in her glory. When she turns black it is believed that on that night she is resting. ''Jinks: The Cat God of Chaos. The origonal maker of the chamailian race. Jinks and the chaotic nature had formed the hum ans to with stand the elements of the cold and addapt to the harsh environment of the cave and mountain life. Jinks is considered the lost Deity, through his death the chamailians were lost with out purpose. '''''Dark: The venging god of the night sky. By legend this was lunas true love and for one session a month he takes her from the heavens resting perhaps but many believe it is either for love or torture. The maddness that comes from the moon is often created by the darks influence. He is the night sky and the moon continues to sew his clothing. Devenok: He has Ascended do to the recent killing of him by Hamal. Hamal had laid in the Psychic Streams and slaughtered his being. The body had laid cut and he was scalped. Thus loosing his gifts. Hamal was brought to take over to Lead the chamailians as they were free from the mind enslavement of Devenok. Devenok, the god of the Mind, he was controlling 3/4th of the Chamailian republic with his long locks of hair using the country as his drones and feeding off the psionic lives of the Chamailian people. ''Katrina Vladden: Evoke of Hope:'' It was said she would return to Chamales some day and there would be uprising and with that the fall devenok would come. The end of the slavery would be here and the chamailians would be free. After her return to chamales she had grown a few more followers of her race. She was then kept secret and safe. Upon her return it was Hamal that had Defeated Devenok. But the prophecy was right, she had returned and there was a change made, the fall of devenok began. Hamal: Hamal had recently taken the other name Katrina use to hold as the Evoke if Freedom, after the fight from his imprisonment there are some groups who worship him but no ascention has been made yet. The following though has been rare. Notes :: All information can be edited and changed depenging on the character. Characteristics: :: Characteristics: Chamailian skin is hard soft but hard to penetrate. Pearl is its color and the bodies them selves reflect the color around them. Their hair if of a metal form and eyes are often gemlike. Age :Ages range from birth to 3000, no chamailians are older then that, those are considered First Creation. Height :This can range anywhere. Average chamailians are roughly 6 foot. Weight :Depending on the length of the hair and the thickness the chamailian people are normally a few tons. With out hair they are an Easy 500 pounds due to density of the beings core. Diet :They consume Myst, or Essance, the life force of other beings and creatures. Chamailians cannot eat normal food, they can be trained to but this wasnt somethign they were made to do, it takes years for them to figur eout how to rob nourishment from normal food. The closest thing that a chamailian can eat is White Cheeries a fruit of unbelievable forgetting. Breeding :Chamailians can get pregnant only twice a year. Once those eggs are gone they are gone forever a woman has no more then 500 eggs and then it is done.However the Ovulation time for that woman is about a month. :: Rolling Charts Eyes They are often a gem or rare stone or metal, the eyes themselves have thier pown properties. 1 Ruby 2 Diamond 3 Iron 4 Amber 5 Emerald 6 Amyethyst 7 Tiger Eye 8 Turquoise 9 Pyrite 10 Hematite 11 Jasper 12 Black Diamond 13 Crystal 14 Black Crystal 15 Aurore Boreale 16 Azore 17 White Opal 18 Aquamarine 19 Indian Sapphire 20 Indocelite 21 Cobalt 22 Montana 23 Capri Blue 24 Chrysolite 25 Lime 26 Turmaline 27 Sun 28 Water Drop - The rarely blessed Chamailian is able to swim, they are considered both blessed and cursed for thier form they can never be made. 29 Snow Flake- 30 Soul Trap - This is a black gem darker then a jet stone it is rare and nothing passes through it not even light. It is said in a Chamailian Culture the being woth these eyes are normally placed in to the military under Devenok himself. These eyes are for those who are able to rob souls.(Only with player given permission of course) 31 Peridot 32 Olivine 33 Topaz 34 Colorado Topaz 35 Citrine 36 Hyacinth 37 Burgandy 38 Indian Red 39 Fuchsia 40 Rose 41 Peach 42 Fire Opal 43 Smokey Quartz 44 Garnet 45 Violet 46 Lilac 47 Jet 48 Tanzanite 49 Mercury 50 Luna Stone 51 Apollo Stone 52 Lava 53 Oil and Water mixture re-roll. 54 Abalone 55 Blood Gem 56 Wolf Stone 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 Blood Stone 89 90 91 92 93 94 Alasairdian Genstone 95 Stephyl Stone 96 Blue Topaz 97 Rhodolite 98 Pearl 99 Zircon 100 Black Star Sapphire Hair 1'' Star Metal and Gods Blood'' 2. Aluminum 3 Antimony 4 Arsenic 5 Barium 6 Beryllium 7 Bismuth 8 Boron 9 bronze 10 Cadmium 11 Cesium 12 Chromium 13 Cobalt 14 Copper 15 Gallium 16 Germanium 17 Gold 18 Hafnium 19 Indium 20 Iridium 21 Iron 22 Lead 23 Lithium 24 Magnesium 25 Manganese 26 Mercury 27 Molybdenum 28 Nickel 29 Platinum 30 Potassium - Welcome to insanity, if you have been lucky enough to roll this hair the pressure of the air and water to the strands causes more then violent outbursts. 31 Palladium 32 Rhodium 33 Osmium 34 Ruthenium 35 Rhenium 36 Rubidium 37 Scandium 38 Selenium 39 Silver 40 Strontium 41 Tantalum 42 Tellurium 43 Thallium 44 Thorium 45 Tin 46 Titanium 47 Tungsten 48 Vanadium 49 Zinc 50 Zirconium Star (roll a d6 first) 1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100 Celestria Guides 1 Tasha Veriaon - The woman of the sheets, she is know to travel the starlight and follow in to the rooms, her voice can only be heard in the trails of the wind. Just before sleep, she is the one to remind you of a dream or rob you of it. 2 Verona - The young man, he was considered to be the follower of the written word he can give hindsight but only to those who write the whispers. It is said in the calm of the wind if a question is written he will answer it to the page. 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100 Powers 1 Sandman - Entering the dream stages for self and others. 2 Harmony Disruption. You are able to bend sound waves for different uses. 3 Flexibilitiy, you can bend and possibly twist those bones. 4 Hawk Eye, Your vision is that of a hawks. 5 Hear no lie. Unless there is a charm spell or something to make it sound truthful the lies come and go. 6 180 Vision. All around sight. No sneaking up on you. 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 59 60 61 62 63 64 65 66 67 68 69 70 71 72 73 74 75 76 77 78 79 80 81 82 83 84 85 86 87 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 96 97 98 99 100 Flaws 1 Only speaks in Rhymes. 2 This character may touch water but not the sea or oceans. Subjected to the microbacteria in the ocean will cause what's called Kaerion's Disease. - Water sprouts and wind gusts of sea and ocean water count. 3 Only speaks the truth. 4 Addicted to new items, you want it you buy it or steal it. 5 Familiar. You were placed with a familiar yes a bonus or two may come of it, but if your familiar dies so do you. 6 Color Blind 7 Only speaks Lies 8 Ice Gripped. Something, be it a blade or a quill is locked within your hand, and you are unable to release it. (For whatever reason you want to make up lol) 9 Stammers when needing to say things that are important has difficulty in saying the most important. 10 Steals everything that is *certain color or material of the characters choice* 11 Carries a *item* and will flip out with out the *comfort Item* 12 Music lover, if there is music being played you are always heading that way. 13 Skirt Chaser/ Lounge Lizard, New guy or girl you have not met?? Get your flirt on right now! 14 This character has the 'Chimers' Flaw; its voice hits a single not and resonates until the glass or crystal cracked. 15 Animal Magnetism, pick an animal to come to you, birds or snakes or even ants, when your angry have them show in herds/swarms (uncontrolled) 16 Brakeable weapons, - you make them cold and therefor brittle, Weapons shatter when you use them. 17 Consumption - You must eat/drink constantly. 18 - Rage of winter. This character will call in the storm clouds of winter. Weather drops, if the anger continues to be filled there may be a blizzard in that small area. Once the rage gets so far, it can completely explode causing a large area of Ice, this is only to be used RARELY- once or twice in a ten-year period. (please get admin approval first) 19 Hallucination - insects beneathe the skin. 20 21 Hairs will never grow past its shoulders. 22 23 24 Broken Spirit. The body has been tortured so much by the previous god that it reacts violently when close to. 25 26 27 28 29 Body Mutation. - Choose one digit, Finger, toe, or thumb to be replaced with a (8 sided dice) inch claw. 30 31 32 Life Consumption only, your body will not allow food of any kind. You rely solely on the mysts. 33 34 35 36 Tri Vocals. Three sets of speaking chords. 37 38 39 40 41 42 Perfectionists, things must be perfect. 43 44 45 46 When asked a series of questions at one time this character would only answer the last question. 47 48 49 50 By night one way by day another, You are two people who are as different as night and day, when one sleeps the other is awakened. 51 Zealot - You believe about the gods so much you cannot fathom why the world does not. 52 53 54 55 56 57 58 Incredibly Loyal, once you have faith in something or believe in it or the person you will always pretty much stand by them. 59 60 61 Hairy. A flaw if there ever was one. Being hairy is not a good thing as of hugging the short sharp hairs of the Chamailian could easily make one a pin cushion. 62 63 64 65 66 OCD of the Shine, if you know it is supposed to be shiny, and it is not; you are compelled to go over and polish until it shines. 67 68 69 70 71 Quad Vocals. Four sets of speaking chords. 72 73 74 75 A devourer (Must be rolled and seen by Katrina cause this is supposed to be SUPER rare. ) Devourers can eat of other Chamailians. 76 77 78 79 80 81 Multiple Voices, seems a myst eating may have gone wrong, and you have taken the whole spirit into the form. 82 83 84 Wonderlust. You need the adventure obviously up in the mountains just a little to long. 85 86 87 Confinement. You need your walls and for a good reason. 88 89 90 91 92 93 94 95 When asked a series of questions at the same time, this character would only answer the first. 96 Rage contained - Must destroy something once a day. 97 Creative battle. Who needs a weapon when nature provides them all, sticks, trees hey that guy over there looks pretty bludgeon. 98 You have a child who was once taken used in Devenoks experimentation. 99 You are an experiment of Devenok. Normal Chamailian restrictions do not apply. 100 Beserker- That's right kill everything with a heartbeat; friends, families, lovers, and children when you go to beserk mode. Category:Races